


Happy Endings Aren't My Thing

by MurphtheMurph



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphtheMurph/pseuds/MurphtheMurph





	Happy Endings Aren't My Thing

* * *

_"Happy endings aren't my thing Frankie."_

 

"Frankieeeee," I whined. "Geeeee," he mimicked. "Can I pleeeeeaaaaase have some booze? Just a little?" I pleaded. The smirk on his face dissolved. "No Gee, it's killing you. How are you and Lindsey going to do all those things you planned if you let your addiction take over?" He asked concern filling his eyes. I cringed at the word addiction as if he'd slapped me. Lindsey was there to keep me from thinking about Frank. I broke up with her weeks ago. That's what I wanted to say. I wanted to admit the truth, that I am in love with Frank Iero and falling so fast I can't even scream for help, but he's got Jamia. He's happy, and that's all that matters. "Happy endings aren't my thing Frankie," I settled for that. "Never have been, never will be." I reached for the cabinet I'd seen Ray 'not so sneakily' hide his beer in. I needed it. It took away the pain, and watching Frank love someone else may be the most pain I've ever been in. Apparently Frank saw Ray hiding his alcohol as well because he followed my gaze saying, "Don't bother, I already moved it." That's Frank, always one step ahead of me. "You  _can_ be happy Gerard. Maybe you and Lindsey are fighting, but I promise you  _will_ get better, and you  _will_ be happy," the tears in his eyes broke my heart. "I broke up with Lindsey three weeks ago," I blurted out. "Oh..." Frank definitely wasn't expecting that. "Well Jamia doesn't exist," he chuckled. "What?" Now I was confused. "I made her up so you guys wouldn't know... Wouldn't know I was gay." It was my turn to be surprised. "Well, I guess it's now or never," he muttered. Before I could think about what he said his lips were on mine, and before I could say, "Holy shit Frank motherfucking Iero is kissing me!", I was kissing back. "Maybe I could be your happy ending Gee," he said pulling away. "I'd like that," I smiled blushing, and suddenly I didn't feel the need for booze, and the lack of Xzanex and crack cocaine wasn't bothering me anymore because hot damn Frank Iero just kissed me, and I was happy.

 

 

 


End file.
